The invention concerns a discontinuous process for the production of polyamide-6,6 comprising heating a 75% to 85% aqueous solution of adipic acid-hexamethylene diamine salt while raising the pressure, precondensing with evaporation of the water at constant pressure and polycondensing at a temperature in the range of 260.degree. to 290.degree. C. while reducing pressure to atmospheric pressure.